User blog:FaelinDarksun/Učeníčka: 5. kapitola
Stovky a tisíce elfov prúdili z trhliny za zvuku trúbok. Boli medzi nimi vojaci v dlhých sukniciach siahajúcich takmer až po zem, s obrovskými štítmi a zahnutými mečmi, muži a ženy v zeleno-hnedom oblečení s plášťami, zvierajúci v rukách dlhé luky, množstvo elfov v róbach. Mnohí šli na obrovských vtákoch všetkých možných farieb. Z portálu tiež vylietavali podlhovasté farebné tvory pripomínajúce hady s krídlami, na ktorých sedeli elfovia v červených brneniach. Za bojovníkmi a mágmi šli tí, ktorí sa mali starať o potreby bojujúcich, zhromaždení okolo obrovských vznášajúcich sa truhlíc, ozdobených zlatými rytinami. A nad nimi viali stovky vlajok, červených so zlatým vtákom s rozprestretými krídlami. Elfovia cez portál prechádzali niekoľko hodín, neustály prúd mužov a žien v zdobenom oblečení, ktoré hralo všetkými farbami, hoci prevládali červená, zlatá a čierna. Niektorí ľudia im prevolávali na slávu, kým mnohí iní len s úžasom sledovali všetku tú krásu, ktorou oplývala armáda elfov. Tí sa po ľuďoch takmer ani neobzreli, pozerali pred seba svojimi žiariacimi modrými očami a nasledovali ich veliteľa, vysokého blonďavého elfa v červenej róbe. Strahad a Menara sa nenápadne vzdialili už potom, čo prešli prví elfovia. Ona zostala, sledovala ich dlho po západe slnka, keď sa rozžiarili lampy a fakle v meste a elfskí mágovia poslali nad pochodujúcu armádu žiariace modré svetlá. Keď posledný z nich prešiel, fialový priechod sa zavrel. Elfské vojsko sa usídlilo na východ od cesty, stranou od vojska ľudí a trpaslíkov. Tam vystavali svoje obrovské sivé a modré stany ožiarené modrým svetlom magických lámp. Lydia sa vrátila do domu, kde našla Strahada a Menaru, ako rýchlo spratovali veci a uzavierali mnohé z predmetov do veľkej kamennej truhlice v rohu pivnice. „Čo to robíte?“ spýtala sa začudovane Lydia. „V súčasných časoch ekonomickej a morálnej neistoty je potrebné, aby ľudia dbali na dodržiavanie tradičných hodnôt ako sú čisté ponožky, teplé jedlo denne a uprataná pivnica,“ odvetil Strahad. „Čože?“ „Spratujeme všetko, čo by mohli elfovia vycítiť,“ odvetila Menara. „Prečo? Veď elfovia nemajú problém s mágmi.“ „To máš pravdu, lenže my sme černokňažníci a to už je niečo iné.“ „Strahad!“ „No a čo, aj tak by sa to dozvedela,“ odvetil podráždene Strahad a zabalil do plátna malý zelený kameň. „Áno, a ak teraz s krikom vybehne von a bude kričať černokňažníci, tak čo spravíš?“ „Roztavím jej tvár alebo niečo podobné,“ odvetil Strahad, „Och, dievča, keď už sme pri tom, asi som mal pred tým odhalením spraviť nejaký dramatický prejav o tom, či chceš poznať pravdu alebo ďalej žiť v nevedomosti a možno ti dať na výber z dvoch cukríkov, z ktorých jeden odhalí pravdu a druhý ťa ponechá v oblbnutom stave, ale na prejavy veľmi nie som a zabudol som, ktorý z cukríkov robí čo. A vlastne ani neviem, kam som dal cukríky. Menara, kde sú moje cukríky?“ „Vďaka môjmu kolegovi tu vieš, čo sme v skutočnosti zač,“ povedala zachmúrená Menara, „Takže, otázne je, čo s tou vedomosťou spravíš.“ Černokňazníci. Lydia už o nich počula z rozprávok, ale nikdy netušila, že nejakého stretne. Normálne by sa bála, ale predsa videla, čo robila Menara a akou mocou vládla. Uvedomila si, že hoci vie, čo sú zač, stále sa chce učiť a raz byť tak mocná ako oni. Navyše, otec Alfonz by zrejme nesúhlasil s tým, aby sa niečo také učila, čiže ďalšie pozitívum. „Ja by som sa chcela naučiť to, čo vy,“ povedala potichu. Obaja vyzerali zarazene. „Naozaj?“ spýtala sa Menara, „Aj potom, čo si zistila, že nie sme mágovia, ale strašní zlí nemorálni, s démonmi obcujúci černokňažníci?“ „Nie, že by to posledné bolo pravda,“ dodal rýchlo Strahad, „Jedno prečítanie Úteku z väzenia Whiplash ti otvorí oči a zistíš, že experimentovať niekedy nemusí byť najlepší nápad.“ Lydia prikývla. Obaja černokňažníci sa na seba pozreli. „Nuž, nikdy nevieš, kedy sa ti bude hodiť učeník,“ povedal pomaly Strahad, „Koniec koncov, učenie som ti prisľúbil a ak sa nebojíš pravdy o nás, tak si určite jednou z mála výnimočných osôb. Takže, prečo nie. Avšak, zametať a prať nám budeš stále. Rozhodne nechcem prísť o túto výbornú službu.“ „Áno, budem to robiť,“ odvetila, „Len ma prosím učte svojej mágii.“ „Výborne. Tak teda...počkaj chvíľu. Ako to len bolo?“ povedal Strahad, zamyslel sa a krátko nato luskol prstami a zdvihol ruky, „Už viem. Tak teda, ja, Strahad Farsan, černokňažník piatej úrovne, sa ujímam teba...ehm...ako sa to vlastne voláš?“ „Lydia Cantrell,“ odvetila Lydia. „Jasné. Tak teda...teba, Lydia Cantrell, ako svojej učeníčky. Týmto sa z teba stáva akolyta a niečo a niečo, vitaj v klube. A teraz mi podaj tú sošku na poličke po tvojej pravej ruke predtým, než ju nejaký elf vyčuchá z toho ich prezdobeného tábora pri rieke.“ Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu